Délire total
by Les Sckotchs
Summary: Encore une bataille contre qui vous savez...


Délire total  
  
Harry Potter et la bataille finale  
  
Sirius- Mais non ! James voyons, tu mélanges tout ! Si tu mets le jello dans le yaourt, ça va se voir ! C'est le sel qu'il faut y mettre, le jello, c'est dans le poulet qu'il faut le mettre.  
  
Rémus(en entrant dans la pièce)- QU'EEESST-C'QUIIIII S'PAAASSSE ?  
  
James- CCCHHHUUUUT !  
  
Sirius- chhuuut ! James, Rémus, on va se faire prendre par...  
  
Sévérus- Ah ha !  
  
James- Oh non, ce crétin va aller nous dénoncer !  
  
Sirius- Gasp !  
  
Peter(qui jusqu'à présent se faisait tout petit)- non,non,non non,non,non...  
  
Sirius- Mais faites le taire !  
  
Rémus- A tes ordres !  
  
Peter fait connaissance avec un poële à frire  
  
James- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
  
Sirius- Péter la geule à Sévérus !  
  
Un moment de silence, tous regardent Sirius  
  
James, Rémus(Peter étant étendu sur le sol)- Ouais, d'accord !  
  
Ils se précipitent tous sur Sévérus (on se demande ce qu'il attendait, comme ça). Soudain, Harry, Ron et Hermione, sortant de je ne sais où, apparaissent dans le couloir.  
  
James- Les petits, tournez-vous ce ne sont pas des choses à voir ! BRRAAOOUUUMM, BING, PAF,*OUILLE*, Non, pas les oreilles !  
  
James- Bon, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses : vous trois(il désigne Harry, ron et Hermione) qui êtes-vous ?  
  
Harry- Je vais être direct parce qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps et parce que ça me gonfle ! Papa, je suis ton fils, Harry, lui c'est Ron et elle, Hermione.(Il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle). Venez, on va chercher Maman.  
  
Sirius regarde James qui est planté, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau et se met à rire bêtement.  
  
Rémus- Tu peux répéter ?  
  
Harry- Plus tard, on va d'abord aller chercher Lily.  
  
Sirius est définitivement mort de rire. Le groupe se dirige vers la tour de Griffondor.  
  
TOC TOC TOC !  
  
Lily- Entrez !  
  
Harry- Salut Maman !  
  
Lily- De quoi ?  
  
James- Je sais , j'ai réagi pareil mais on s'y fait, tu verras !  
  
Lily- Mais...  
  
Harry attrappe Lily par la manche et soudain, ils disparaissent tous, on ne sait toujours pas comment, pour réapparaître dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Lily(regardant un calendrier)- Quoi ! 1995 ! Oh mon dieu, j'ai raté mon examen!  
  
Hermione- On a besoin de vous pour sauver le monde ! On vous a fait venir à notre époque !  
  
Dumbledore(entrant dans la pièce)- Bon, vous voulez tous aller vous battre contre Voldemort ?  
  
James, Sirius, Rémus, Lily, Harry, Ron et Hermione- Oui !  
  
Dumbledore- Sept petits personnages, vous formerez la communauté des Aurors!  
  
Ron- Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?  
  
Regard noir des autres. Ils transplanent tous vers... Le manoir phantôme de Disneyland Paris.  
  
Rémus- C'est là qu'il se cache, Voldemort ?  
  
Sirius- La classe !  
  
James- Viendez, ma bande !  
  
GGGNNNNIIIII(porte qui grince)  
  
Voix- Hé ! N'entrez pas ! Les toilettes sont occupées !  
  
Lily- Oups, désolé !  
  
Re-GGGNNNNIIIII  
  
Voldemort- Gnark, Gnark, Gnark ! Je vous attendais.  
  
James- Pourquoi ?  
  
Voldemort- ...euh...tu poses trop de questions, mon garçon. Harry, rejoins-moi et emparons-nous de la Terre.  
  
Harry- Jamais ! Vous avez tué mon père !  
  
Voldemort- Mais non, tu vois bien, il est juste à côté de toi.  
  
Harry- T'as foutu ma réplique en l'air !  
  
Voldemort- Bon, ben si tu ne veux pas venir je vais devoir...manger tout seul le gâteau au chocolat que j'avais préparer exprès pour fêter ça.  
  
Ron- Oh mais ça change tout, ça !  
  
Voldemort- J'ai menti, y en a pas de gâteau...j'espérais que Harry saurait le faire. Tant pis, je vais tous devoir vous tuer...Hum...C'est quoi déjà la formule ?  
  
Hermione- Oh regardez, Voldemort, un OVNI !  
  
Voldemort se précipite à la fenêtre en soulevant son cache-oeuil(qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait fait une partie de fléchettes avec Queuedver).  
  
Sirius(pendant que Voldemort avait le dos tourné)- Oubliettes !  
  
Voldemort affiche un sourire particulièrement niais.  
  
Voldemort- Qui suis-je ?  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, James, Lily, Rémus et même Sirius- ????!!!!  
  
Harry- Ah ben ça alors ! C'était tellement stupide, pourquoi on y a pas pensé plus tôt !  
  
Ron- Comment t'as fait Sirius ?  
  
Sirius- C'est la première chose qui m'est passée par la tête.  
  
Lily- Bon, vous venez ! On va faire des tours de manège.  
  
James- Mais où est Peter ?  
  
Hermione- Je l'ai laissé où il était, je ne voulais pas qu'il vienne : il aurait tout gâché !  
  
Et Sirius, Rémus, James, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lily et Voldemort se dirigèrent vers le Space Montain.  
  
Personne ne savait que Voldemort répondrait plus tard au nom de "ahbençaalors".  
  
FIN 


End file.
